The present invention relates to a device for forming a shed in a weaving machine. The arrangement of the invention includes a system of eccentrics mounted on a drive shaft, one behind the other, below the heald shaft system of the weaving machine.
The known devices of the state of the art for forming sheds in weaving machines, e.g. of the cam type or the type having driving discs with cam grooves, must be manufactured with close tolerances and wear out quite rapidly during the operation of the weaving machine, particularly because their maintenance is neglected due to their limited accessability on the weaving machine. These and other drawbacks increase steadily as the inbalance of the movable masses increases, which further limits efforts aiming to increase the operating speed of the weaving machine.